It is well known that liquid discharges from most skin wounds, mucous membranes and body surfaces that have become diseased, cut or infected in one way or another. Heretofore the usual procedure has been to try to absorb such discharged liquid with some sort of a wound dressing composed of a woven or non-woven textile material that is placed over the liquid discharging skin surface.
The discharging liquid may contain, among other things, fibrinogen and fibrinogen degradation products, so called "split products". During the latter stages of blood coagulation, thrombin converts the fibrinogen enzymatically to fibrin monomers, which due to a cross-linking reaction, promote the formation of an eschar or scab. However, the formation of such a scab on a liquid discharging skin surface is disadvantageous because the eschar forms a barrier capable of preventing the outward migration of dirt, bacteria, toxic degradation products and other substances which are detrimental to the healing process. The cleansing of the wound and subsequent healing thereof is thereby unfavourably affected.